My ninja life ch 2
by June Sunshine
Summary: ch.2 of 1


Chapter 2- terrible troubles.

The day was clam. Something felt wrong... Jiraiya had been out on a mission for almost a month.

Today was Zach's birth. He is turning 7...

-my house w/ Zach and Kakashi.

"Happy birthday Zach!" Kakashi handed him a black wrapped box.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei! Mom.. I really wish dad could be here... Oh.. I got my Anbu promotion today..."

"Wow! That's great Zach! I'm sure dad wish's he was here too... But you know you can't come home from a mission... Unless it's a retreat..."

"I know..."

"Uh... Cake?" I said.

"Yes!" Kakashi said and then cleared his throat.

We all sang awkwardly happy birthday... Not fun with Kakashi... He doesn't song, instead mumbles it.

Later Zach ripped open his gifts.

First the Kakashi present.

Zach tore the wrapping off slowly.

"Wow! What kind of kuni is this?"

Zach asked holding it gently.

"It was my second Anbu kuni..."

"Are you sure?" Zach looked up.

"Mmhm!" Kakashi smiled.

Some one knocked on the door just then. I walked over to the door laughing.

"Jinxsren... Lady Hokage requests you immanently... Same with Kakashi.."

"O-Okay..." I stopped smiling.

I walked over to Kakashi and said, " Hey, Lady Hokage needs use eight away. I don't know why..."

"Okay..."

"Zach Lady Hokage needs Kakashi and I right away. Will you be okay alone for 15 minutes?"

"yes mom..."

"Okay, bye." I said as we walked out the door.

-Hokage office.

Kakashi knocked on the door twice, we waited for a response.

"Come in.." lady Tsunada said.

We walked in, standing off to the side. Naruto followed in 5 minutes after us.

"Jinxsren... Naruto... Lord Jiraiya has died in battle... Today..." Tsunada said.

I felt my eyes water up, my stomach fall out, and my heart cracked in half...

"w-w-what?" I managed to say.

"No way... This is wrong!" Naruto yelled.

"Its hard to believe Jiraiya boy has died... Yes..." Gomabato said.

"No! He can't be dead!" I yelled...

"If Pervy Sage would have been Hokage every thing would have been fine! He was suppose to watch me become Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled again, he pointed at Tsunada.

Tsunada just sat there, she looked down...

"... Zach is only seven..." I stared out.

"Where is that boy at?" gomabato said.

"...He's home... It's his birth day..."

"He'll be able to carry on Jiraiya's legend, so will Naruto someday.." he said.

"... I'm sorry.. I've got to go..."

I ran to the door and left..

"Jiraiy can't be dead.. How? He's so strong... His jutsu's are amazing... This has to be fake... This can't be... I won't believe..." I held back my tears.

"Jinxsren! Wait a minute..." Kakashi said.

"What?" I kept walking.

"You know you don't have to hold back..."

"Ninjas don't shed a tear..."

Kakashi looked at me for a second... He hugged me tightly. I gasped out of shock.

"how could..." I started

"Just cry. I know you need to..."

So I did I cried with Kakashi holding me. "How am I going to tell Zach..."

"Jinxs... He's old enough to understand the shonobi way... And the scarifies that ninja take."

I wiped my face off. "Will you help me?"?

Kakashi got a worried look for a minute. "I will..."

"Zach... We need to... Talk..." I said.

"Okay?" Zach sat down on the sofa.

Kakashi stood with me.

"It's about daddy..." I paused. I couldn't say any thing I felt the tears come.

"H-he's... Been killed in battle..."

"...What?" Zach had a blank stare.

I took a long breath in, trying to be a .. A rock, not show a tear.

Kakashi sat down next to him, he put his arm around Zach.

"My dad died when I was six..." Kakashi told the story of his Dad, and how he took it.

"that all happened?" Zach sniffed.

Kakashi nodded.

"Zach... You should get some sleep..." I said.

"Okay... Night Kakashi..." Zach stood up and hugged him.

Zach walked up stairs.

"God... Thank you so much Kakashi,,, I don't know what I would have done without you..." I sat on the couch next to him.

"Your welcome... It's no big deal. It happened's to a lot of ninja kids... There mom or dad, sometime both, leave for a mission, then they never come back.. Few days you find out they are dead..."

"That's harsh..."

"Well, your story is kind of harsh... You saw saw your father die."

"Yeah... Saw my sister die too..."

"I didn't know you had a sister.."

"She got caught in a nasty trap... Her lungs had been punctured. The last thing she told me... Was.. 'Kill me Jinxs.. Then run, and don't stop running until there is peace..'"

"Did you?"

"I had to... She told me too... I took orders from here no matter what... So I did it... And after I did something with my Sharingans..."

"Like what?"

"I could take them to the next level... Monkeōkyo... It's called..."

"Wow.. Impressive..." he said.

"It's powerful... Scares me... Every day..."

"You know... Jiraiya was a great person... He wrote about you in his book... Also about Zach..."

"Really?" I looked in Kakashi's eye.

"Mmhm.." he dug around in his pack.

Then handed me a book with a red color face. The front read, 'the true story. By; Jiraiya the great.'

"What?" I gasped.

"You can have it... I have another copy. Any way there is a note in there from

Jiraiya himself to you an Zach. I believe the pa toad received it from Jiraiya the minute before he died.

But, I better get going..." Kakashi stood up.

"Yeah... I've got some reading to do. Thanks again..." I hugged him, and Kakashi was gone.

I opened the book to the first page, blank, then another blank, then the first page. There was a folded up note.

I opened it. There was blood drops on the paper splattered, I unfolded the last part, with writing on it. There was two finger prints that were smudged.

"Dear Jinxs, my love... I apologize I can't be with you, sitting on the sofa, talking... Obesely I didn't return for one reason, I'm dying. You've got to warn Tsunada, tell her to be aware of a man called Pain... He's called God in the Rain nation. This man posses the Rinnegan, there is five men with this eye. I managed to kill one... Tell Zach, I'm so sorry that I can't be there to watch him grow up and surpass me as a ninja, oh, and tell him I'm always with him... Happy birthday Zach.

I love you both very much...

Jiraiya the great..." I read out loud. I hadn't noticed that I tears running down my cheeks.

"I love you too Jiraiy..."

I walked into my room laid my book and note on the table next to me and fell asleep.


End file.
